Vanilla
by koishiicolate
Summary: // SEM PREVISÃO PARA CONTINUAÇÃO, OCs, JROCK, COMÉDIA // Taki e Shii são viciadas nas músicas de Gackt e, ao saber que terá um show dele no Japão, batalham para conseguir ir até lá.


**Vanilla!  
**Fanfic original, criada por Iihs/Shii.  
Bom... Para você entender, sugiro que conheça Gackt, Final Fantasy VII e, de preferência, tenha conhecimento de... Humn, das internas minhas e da Taki. XD  
Tem como objetivo ser um presente para Taki, minha amiga desde a 4a série. :3 Eu a viciei em Gackt, está certo, mas não sei como ela consegue me aturar tanto. -'  
Não sei, é meio comédia, meio romance, provavelmente é bizarro.

Ah, não tem muito o que dizer. Te amo, Taki. ;; Obrigada por tudo que você fez nesses anos.

**  
Capítulo I: Titanic! A Crise Dos Aeroportos.**

_ "Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni  
__Aru ga mama de ii yo Motto fukaku  
__Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga  
__Toke au hodo ni  
__Boku wa... Kimi no... Vanilla"_

A voz de Gackt Camui era ouvida pelas caixas de som próximas. Mais uma vez Taki e Shii estavam ouvindo - e cantando - uma viciante música, denominada _Vanilla_.  
As duas, com entusiasmo, apreciavam todas as músicas desse exelente cantor, mas _Vanilla_ era, sem dúvida, a música que mais se destacava na lista de favoritos das duas.

Mas de fato, isso _NÃO_ importa!  
O que realmente importa é que as duas tiveram um ataque psicótico ao ouvir, no noticiário do _"Nihon! News"_, que o famoso, maravilhoso, gostoso, ..., e tudo de bom que termina com oso chamado Gackt iria fazer um show. Mas infelizmente, seria no Japão, já que algo do Brasil seria anunciado no _"Brasil! News"_.  
Todos os fãs de Gackt do Brasil tiveram um infarto e extremo ódio da crise dos aeroportos, mas felizmente não foi isso que aconteceu com Shii e Taki, que apenas continuaram com seus surtos psicóticos.

Algum tempo depois, as duas finalmente pararam de surtar.  
Percebendo o que se passava, as duas lamentaram absurdamente por morarem em São Paulo - tão longe de Tokyo -, pelos aeroportos estarem uma caca, entre outros.  
Mas Shii sorriu discretamente: tinha um plano.

Taki dormiu constrangida, sentindo-se derrotada.  
Não tinha mais forças para agüentar a decepção de não poder ir nesse show do Gackt. Sabia que era apenas um de muitos, mas mesmo assim, ela estava no auge de seu vício e não queria perder esse tipo de oportunidade por nada.  
Caiu finalmente no sono e sonhou com coisas bizarras: Estava numa sala colorida, onde as poltronas ficavam de ponta-cabeça. O chão era na vertical e o teto era ondulado. As janelas mudavam de forma constantemente, enquanto a paisagem mostrada fora delas era de uma noite ensolarada. Havia quadros de pessoas invisíveis, que estranhamente podiam ser vistas. E tudo isso era completado com uma neve quente que descia para cima, deixando o ambiente artificialmente natural.  
E isso tudo ocorria ao som da música tema do Sephiroth com velocidade aumentada e em ordem invertida. Mas não importava, pois o que viria a acontecer depois era incalculável: PORCOS COMEÇARAM A VOAR COM ASAS PINTADAS DE XADREZ!  
O sonho bizarro continuou por muito tempo, até que tudo se apagou e um despertador pôde ser ouvido.

Era dia, enfim. E, infelizmente, todos os ingressos já estavam esgotados. O que era mais infeliz é que Taki não acordava com o despertador, então Shii foi obrigada a jogar um balde de _Mupy_ gelado em cima dela.  
Assim que acordou, Taki soube da notícia e tremeu de tristeza por não poder ir no show, mas logo ficou espantada...

- Hey, Taki! Sabe o show do Gackt, que vai ser dia 42 de Dezevembro Aka mês 13? - perguntou Shii.  
- Sei! Uma pena que os ingressos já acabaram... Mas disseram que o show do dia 42 de Dezevembro ia ser o melhor de todos...  
- Por isso mesmo, Taki...  
- Hã?

E Shii mostrou dois papéis parecidos com _tickets_.

- _OMG_, SHII! ISSO É...  
- SIM! É!  
- _OMG! OMG! OMG!_ EU NÃO ACREDITO! NÓS VAMOS PRA TICKETLÂNDIA! - Taki gritou psicoticamente, muito feliz, pulando como uma lebre.  
- CLARO QUE NÃO! - Shii protestou. - Leia aqui...

Taki, pegando um dos tickets, leu em voz alta:

- _42 de Dezevembro, na Arena de Shows Tokyo: Gackt Camui_... _OMG!_ COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ISSO, SHII?  
- A internet resolve tudo, _honey_!  
- Mas... Como vamos para lá? Os aviões estão piores que fila do S.U.S!  
- E quem disse que aviões são a única maneira? Vamos no _Titanic II_, ué!  
- _TITANIC II_? Mas... Mas... Não é muito caro?  
- Eu já providenciei tudo. - Shii completou a frase sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Mas... Como...?  
- Ah, é uma longa história...

_// Flashback //_

São Paulo. Praça da Liberdade.

Shii: Eu quero uma katana... PRECISO DE UMA KATANA! Ei, peraí! Lá pra baixo tem muito tráfico de drogas... A gente pode entrar nesse negócio, aí a gente consegue uma arma. Depois nós ameaçamos algum cara com carro de morte, ele compra a katana pra gente, e depois a gente decapta ele. Pronto! Temos um carro, uma katana, uma arma, um cadáver e todo o dinheiro do cara!

Baseado em fatos reais. Sim, eu REALMENTE falei isso. AEHUAHUE 8D  
_// Fim do Flashback //_

- Shii... VOCÊ É TRAFICANTE?  
- Não, Taki.  
- Então como que você fez isso...?  
- Frutas tropicais resumem tudo, ué!  
- E... E depois?  
- Depois, eu apostei na loteria e investi no _McDonalds_. Pronto! Fiquei rica, comprei os ingressos, as passagens para o _Titanic II_ e tudo mais, além de um apartamento de um hotel famoso em Tokyo, sem esquecer do dinheiro que vamos gastar comprando doujinshisyaoi lá!

Assim, com todo o plano feito, as duas se prepararam para, daqui a dez dias, embarcarem no _Titanic II_.


End file.
